


Sweet Distraction

by shiiiny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinda PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiiny/pseuds/shiiiny
Summary: "Yuzuru-chaaan, you gotta, like, snap out of it and have some fun! It's not gonna Bocchama this, Bocchama that all the time~" Naru finally said when she was at her limit from having Yuzuru act like that.





	Sweet Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I read School Trip long time ago and I wanted to write this since. Also it's more focused on Class 2B uwu 
> 
> Please enjoy!!

"Yuzuru-chaaan, you gotta, like, snap out of it and have some fun! It's not gonna Bocchama this, Bocchama that all the time~" Naru finally said when she was at her limit from having Yuzuru act like that. Her tone was nothing but sweet and delicate, yet he still found it troublesome to enjoy himself when his young master was away from him. 

"N-Narukami-sama, you mustn't trouble yourself at all.. it'll only make me feel worse having ruined your mood, too.." He said apologetically. 

"Yu•zu•ru-chan~" She spelled out every syllable, trying to catch his attention, "my mood isn't bad at all I just like want this trip to be worthwhile for you, too~" She stopped walking altogether, clung to his shoulder, and looked as cute as she could so she could persuade her classmate. 

"..." He felt weak to her puppy eyes and decided to look anywhere but her captivating lavender orbs. At that, she pouted. Her incessant whines made him agree after much reluctance, "Fine, I'll do my best, Narukami-sama.." 

And with that, Naru skipped off with a "Yay!" tugging him along as they made their way along the rest of the group to the inn they were staying at for this short, two-day trip. 

♡♡♡

Naru and Yuzuru were staying together at the same room for the duration of the trip. She did want to stay with Mika, but their assignments were so that she couldn't stay with him. (Oh well, I can always catch up with Mika-chan in the morning, we're not thaaat inseparable~) She thought to herself as she looked over the room, trying to decide what they should do next.

It was starting to get a bit late, the lights were out a few hours ago. After everyone settled in their rooms, they gathered for dinner. The innkeepers were really hospitable and treated them to various delights. Afterwards, they decided it was only fitting to enjoy the open-air bath. They can't just waste such an opportunity. Everyone went to their room again to collect their toiletries and change of clothes, and gathered back at the bathing pool. 

"Maa-kun, you should be a good wife and wash me with care and passion~" Ritsu said as they entered, hand in hand with his childhood friend. 

"Ahahaha, you're really funny sometimes, Ritchan~" He just shrugged it off with a nervous laugh, knowing well that Ritsu was not joking in any way. This only caused his boyfriend to pout at him cutely and whine more.

"Shut it, ya bastards. We came here to relax 'n have a good time, so I don' wanna hear any of ya moanin' halfway through the night." Koga mentioned when he realized what the lovers might attempt to do, "This goes to every single one of ya, not only them" He added, turning away from them and addressing the rest of the group. They all exchanged worried glances at each other and nodded hesitantly, knowing that a sleepy Koga is quite intimidating and terrifying to deal with. 

"Fufu~ Now then, boys, let's enjoy our bath and head to sleep, alright? As idols, sleep is, like, very important after all~" Naru cleared up the uneasy silent atmosphere and pulled Mika's hand, dragging him to sit next to her under a shower head and causing a soft yelp to escape his lips. She pulled along Yuzuru, too, and everyone soon plopped on the little wooden stools to wash themselves. Tunes of various melodies filled the air, as well as the scents of the assorted soaps and hair products they brought. 

"Naru-chan, would ya be s'kind and help me wash m'back?" Mika asked timidly, "Oshi-san ain't here and I'm always kinda pampered even if he ain't straightforward 'bout it..." He continued and Naru wasn't one to deny such a cute boy something so simple. 

"Of course, Mika-chan~" She giggled and rinsed her hair out from the crown of bubbles adorning her blonde locks and faced him, "Would you be a sweetheart and turn around for Nee-chan~?" Mika was already blushing when he asked, but now it was tenfold as Naru started rubbing her hands delicately on his back. He bit on his lip, trying to suppress any moans or yelps as he was sure that would cause a bit of a scene. Instead, he melted into her touch and savoured it, and tried his best not to be the center of attention for something as embarrassing as a moan erupting deep from his throat. 

"There we go~ All done, Mika-chan!" She beamed, placing the showerhead in its place after she finished washing him completely. 

"Ahhh, thank ya, Naru-chan! Yer the best!" He turned around and grinned a toothy smile at her. 

"You do have to treat me later to crêpes though, I won't go for anything else!" She added quickly, Mika's shocked expression making her giggle. 

"Uuuuu, now my arms are a bit tired..." She said, faking a pout, "Yuzuru-chan?" She looked at him, about to ask him to help her, but his eyes had a distant look on them. 

"Yuzuru-chan? Is everything alright?" A bit worried, she asked. 

"Hmm? Oh, Narukami-sama, I'm alright.." His reply was laced with heartache and sadness. He missed his young master dearly although he did try relaxing and forgetting the whole ordeal. 

"Honey, you're clearly not~" She pointed out in a sing-song tone. She scooched over to him and held his face in her warm hands. "Yuzuru-chan, your Bocchama won't be, like, happy at all if he sees you like this right now, no no~" Their eyes locked, "He would want you to enjoy yourself, sweetheart. A break is, like, healthy every now and then and you definitely deserve the treat, Yuzuru-chan.." 

"You're spot-on, Narukami-sama, but-" He tried protesting.

"No buts! You're gonna see Tori-chan in less than two days so loosen up a bit! The trip'll be over in the blink of an eye then!" She argued back, "Now, Yuzuru-chan, if you would please help me I'd be grateful~" She leaned back and handed him a little purple loofah and floral body wash. 

"Narukami-sama, are you alright with this? You are a maiden, after all..." He asked gently, the items in his hand and her request perplexing him. 

"Yuzuru-chan is such a sweetheart for worrying over me like! Kyaaahhh! This poor maiden's heart can't handle it any longer~!!" She said dramatically and assured him that she doesn't mind at all. 

A bit hesitant, Yuzuru lathered the sponge, bubbles quickly forming on it. He placed it to her back gently and started rubbing soothing circles with one hand, his other holding her shoulder as if to secure her in place. Naru melted into his touch, a bit of an audible moan slipping past her lips; she couldn't help it, Yuzuru's touches sent surges of electricity through her body. She threw her head back with a drawn-out sigh of relaxation. His fingers were dancing gracefully on her pale skin and Naru unconsciously closed most of the space left between them. His hand now rested on her waist, her neck relaxed in the crook of his. He took this as an invitation to let his hand roam more around her body. Her back, arms, and chest were all bubbly now and the lavender scent loosened her nerves. She forgot where they were at the moment and just focused on those maddening touches. 

Her mind hazy much like her surroundings, she whimpered as she tried pulling Yuzuru's hand to her now aching dick, "Y-Yuzuru-chan.. please touch me.." Her cheeks lit up as she heard her own plea, but those dexterous fingers ruined her.

"..." 

"Yuzuru-chan... please-" 

He couldn't see her crumble like that. His hand moved on its own accord, the little loofah now forgotten. Her moans and whines affected him in the same manner and he just couldn't keep up the calm and composed façade anymore. He hugged her closer to him, her back pressed to his chest, the hand on her waist now more gentle and loving, and his other pumping her dick that now leaked of precum. This had to be done efficiently and quickly, seeing how they were the last to leave the showers; staying for a while longer might arouse suspicions and it wasn't in him to deny his classmate such a favor. He might've actually been a little smitten for her when he wasn't too busy texting Bocchama, but she was always occupied with either Mika or Kunugi. They did exchange brief chitchat every now and then, but now nothing in this situation stopped them from giving their full attention to each other.

Yuzuru set a quick pace, his hand completely enclosing the length of Naru. He teased the tip, rolling it in his palm, and then moved it up and down the throbbing length. She was moaning at the sensations enchanting her and Yuzuru peppered kisses along her neck and shoulder distractingly. Wanting her to reach her climax soon, he moved the hand that laid on her waist up to one of her rosy nipples and toyed with it, pinching and pulling whichever way he wanted. Combined, they caused surges of excitement to run through her system. She couldn't contain herself any longer, she came all over his hand with a drawn-out moan of his name. 

The orgasm left her a bit dazed, and when she finally regained her senses, she turned around and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced and short dribbles dropped down their chins from their sloppiness. Yuzuru broke the kiss, a short string of saliva connecting their lips. His hand was still coated in her white semi-translucent fluids. Locking his eyes with hers, a mischievous glint in them, he brought a finger up and tasted it. She was shocked to say the least, swatting his hand away from his mouth and running it under the water. 

"Ufufufu~ You taste delightful, Narukami-sama~" He said, a smirk on his thin lips. 

"Y-Yuzuru-chan! Don't be such a bully, hmph!" She cast her eyes away, blood rushing to her cheeks. 

"Come on, now, we must wash you up, my lady~ We'll be rather late othereise~" He smiled. 

♡♡♡

"Ara ara, the weather is really pleasant tonight~" Naru commented as she dipped her feet in the pool and started lowering herself ever so gracefully. 

The moon was full and bright above their heads, a gentle breeze ran through the air and rustled their hair and the greenery surrounding. One glance at Naru and Yuzuru felt like he was gazing upon a goddess too ethereal for this simple world. Her eyes glittered as if they were two jewel stones, her face shone as if it were the incandescent moon overhead as she giggled at something Mika said. Their eyes connected briefly, leaving Yuzuru's cheeks aflame for a few moments. 

She pulled Mika by the hand and paddled with him together to where Yuzuru leaned back on the opposing rock boundary. 

"Narukami-sama, Kagehira-sama, you shouldn't-" 

"Yuzuru-chan, enough of the stiff formalities~ Naru and Mika will be just fine, isn't that right, Mika-chan?" She stopped him as soon as she felt he was going to be as humble as ever, being a butler and all. 

"Yeah, thas' right, Yukkun!" Mika agreed and added, "We don' really mind~" 

"Now then, Yuzuru-chan, stop it with this glassy look on your face! It's like honestly making you look like a corpse!" She exclaimed as she sat right next to him, an arm slithering underwater and pulling his waist closer to her. Mika followed and laid his arms on Naru's shoulder from her other side, his head on top of them and looking at his friends. 

Yuzuru was still silent, however. He couldn't say this didn't phase him but he was a bit focused on Koga, who for some reason slipped on the wooden planks as he was getting out of the hot spring, falling in ungracefully with a loud splash. 

The entire group erupted in laughter, and Yuzuru was trying his best to muffle his own. He let out a small giggle (much to Koga's dismay), his eyes suddenly lighting up. A stream of curses soon followed as he reemerged and started shaking madly as if he were a pup. 

"There we go, Yuzuru-chan! Now that's a much better look on you, sweetheart!" She smiled at him, proud of his efforts so far.

"Corg~i, You're gonna get us all wet, stop tha~t" Ritsu whined and hugged Mao. 

"Shut up, Ritchii! Yer already in water, ya bastard, so quit complainin'!" He argued back, the three people on the other side shaking with laughter. 

Laughter now subdued, they sat comfortably in the silence filling the night, save for the incessant crickets heard from the bushes. 

"Maa-kun, carry me o~ut, I'm su~per exhausted" He said and faked a yawn. He wasn't exactly tired, but he stayed in the water for a long time and wanted to be surrounded by Mao's warmth instead. And he did. They soon strode off to their rooms, Ritsu clad in a bathrobe in Mao's arms and Koga treading behind. The others remained a little longer, enjoying each other's company as they talked and talked until they felt their bodies soften from the duration. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so far! Naru week was such a blast! I'll see yall in a few weeks for the enstars summer secret santa~ Until then, feel free to follow me on Twitter @naruneelovemail for endless screaming and whining!!


End file.
